Jazz with two Zs
by 5UP3RN47UR4L
Summary: A sequel to my other Gus fic: An Outsider which you should read first to get this one. Has Gus found his fellow outsidor?


***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

Her name was Jazz. With two Zs. Just like the music.

I saw her first time at school. She was a new kid. The smell of fresh meat always attracted everyone and the mention of her lured even me out of my thoughts. The teacher proudly told the class she was from Oxford which apparently should have impressed us. No such luck of course. One student actually raised his hand and asked where this mysterious Oxford was.

The teacher looked like he did a mental face palm at that.

Jazz didn't seem to care though. She just smiled sweetly and made sure to kick the ignorant douchebag's bag back a bit too hard it to be an accident. She brushed to sit next me and I sniffed carefully smelling…Nothing.

Huh.

Usually I held my breath when girls walk past me because of the over sweet toxics they call perfume lingering around them. I swear you could knock out an elephant with that amount of vanilla odor. No wonder all the jockeys hanging with the beauty queens looked like drooling messes. They had all been drugged!

I chuckled to myself and the new girl glared at me under her eyebrows. I moved my bag to the other side of the table. Just in case.

***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

"Honeybun!"

I closed my eyes in defeat as Debbie once again hurried to me and locked her chubby arms around my middle and captured me in the bone crushing hug. Her red curls tickled my jaw and I tried to prevent a sneeze when her strong scent filled my nostrils. This woman was truly a force of nature.

She finally let me lose and ruffled my hair. Just like always.

"God, you're so tall already! Stop growing or I have to get ladders every time I wanna see your face!"

I rolled my eyes and ducked her hand tapping my cheek. I was 17 after all. And a guy. There were limits, you know, when it came to affection.

"I come here almost every day. You think you could be sometimes less enthusiastic about seeing me?" I whined and took my seat near the counter where I could see people coming and going. Just like always.

"Aww, I love ya too!"

She grinned at me and pinched my cheek before I could escape. I had a feeling I wasn't taken seriously. I sighed deeply and let her have her way. Just like always.

"So how was school? What'll it be? You want some lemon bars I stashed for ya?"

"Fine. The usual. Sure."

A quick kiss landed on top of my head and Debbie disappeared behind the counter.

I started to observe people in the Diner and placing funny speech bubbles over their heads. It was a hobby of mine, and effective way to kill time. Sometimes I could spend hours looking at people from a distance and making them have a conversation written by me.

Yup, I know.

I was just building up a heated argument between two nelly queers sitting across the room when a light ring of the bell over the front door told someone had entered the Diner. I glanced up quickly and almost choke on my soda.

Jazz.

What the fuck was _she_ going in here?!

She stood at the door few seconds letting her eyes go around the room and I tried to be invisible for a reason I couldn't understand. It wasn't like I was ashamed of being here surrounded by fags and lezzies but I just wanted to see what's going on without her knowing I was watching.

And yeah, that wasn't creepy at all.

Then some colorful man waved from a booth next to me at her and she walked and seated across the man. Facing me over the booth seat. Great.

This was ridiculous. I straightened myself up and searched for my couple having the argument. They were leaned in close and smiled stupidly at each other. Clearly they were in love but in my mind I was just about to crush their relationship into pieces.

'_Oh, James, how could you?! I thought you loved me!'_

'_Get over yourself, bitch. I've been sucking John's cock since the day we met.'_

'_But – ' _

'_And you mean nothing to me.'_

I grinned evilly and took a bite on my dry turkey sandwich Debbie had just set in front of me.

"I was just on the phone with your mother, hun", Debbie said standing next to me. I blinked few times to focus on her. She looked worried.

"And?"

"They were at JR's school. Told they won't make it to the diner tonight and thought it would be best if you went to Brian's later."

"Has something happened?" I asked frowning.

"They didn't tell exactly but I think it has something to do with JR being bullied at school."

I nodded shortly and said I'd call Brian. Debbie smiled at me little and tapped my shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing, don't worry, kiddo."

I doubted that. This wasn't the first time JR had gotten herself into trouble in school. But she wasn't someone who would take shit from people. It made your life harder if you wanted to stand up for yourself but at least you weren't anyone's doormat which could make your life even more difficult.

Let's just agree that life is hard no matter what you do, okay?

I sighed and reached for my bag to dig out my phone to call Brian. As my fingers brushed the rough fabric of the bag I glanced up for no reason. And there she was looking straight at me. Her eyes were so big it was a bit abnormal. If she had recognized me she didn't let on in any way. She was just _looking_ at me.

I realized there were multiple ways I could play this thing. I could pull off my total lady killer grin I had inherited from Dad; I would just have to lift my other eyebrow a bit and crook the opposite side of my mouth. Maybe even wink. But I knew from the long hours spent before the mirror I'd end up looking like an idiot because for some God for saken reason I hadn't inherited the _swag_ Brian seemed to have to go along with that look.

If I didn't want to look like a person with some kind of a face paralysis I could just smile friendly. Maybe wave my hand a little. We did go to the same school after all. She had probably thought I had been laughing at her earlier today so it wouldn't hurt to sort that out.

Because you know, I wouldn't totally mind if she thought I didn't hate her guts.

"Gus? Hey, Gus!"

A yell from the counter snapped me back to this world. Had I been staring at her this whole time? Smooth, Gus. Very smooth.

"Gus! Brian just got here so you don't need to call him."

I nodded absently. As I was hurriedly packing my bag I carefully tried to spy a glance over the booth. She was still there, looking at me but this time there was a light smile lingering on her lips.

***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

"So who was the chick?" Brian asked flipping through some magazine laying on the sofa.

"Huh?" I lifted my head from my homework.

"The girl you were eye-raping when I got to the Diner", Brian tossed the magazine away. "You know there are _other_ ways to handle females."

I huffed and went back to my book. "I wasn't _raping_ her and she was the one staring at me." Then I frowned. "And what do _you_ know about handling the ladies, anyway?"

Brian chuckled softly and got up from the couch. He walked behind me and took a look at my homework over my shoulder.

"How do you think I lasted with Justin all these years?"

"You call _that_ lasting? If I take any advice from you I will end up bitter and alone." I turned around and tapped him on his shoulder and said mockingly: "No Dad, it was Justin putting up with your bullshit that carried you through all these years."

Brian rolled his eyes and swatted my hand away. He knew I was right and didn't comment further. Instead he picked up one of my text book and browsed fast through the pages. When he didn't find anything interesting he tossed it back on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing here, anyways?"

"Mel and Mom are at JR's school so they told me to come here", I answered without looking up from the biology book.

"Maybe even to stay over", I added grinning to myself.

Brian froze. "What?!"

"Yeah, we could totally have a nice father-son night! Maybe grab a beer or two and watch the game? Justin could go to his mom's so we could spend some quality time."

I bit down on my tongue so hard I thought I tasted copper. I didn't dare to look at Brian, though, because seeing his face would have broken my self-control.

Brian muttered something close to 'kill those fucking munchers' under his breath as he screwed his hair with his hand desperately trying to come up with something to say. I should really take this kind of behavior offensive, I was his son after all, but I had gotten used to it during the years of Brian's groping parenting. He wasn't exactly the poster boy of fulltime fatherhood, wouldn't probably ever be, but I was okay with it. Brian being anything else than himself wouldn't work on a long shot.

"Don't worry, _Dad_, I'm not gonna cock block you tonight, so breath."

"Good", he smiled and picked my book again slowly reading it forward.

God, he was so easy sometimes. No wonder Justin had him wrapped around his little finger.

***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

"So, are you into guys or something?"

I startled a bit and lost the good flow I had had going on my card shuffling. They had been smoothly sliding through each other as my hand worked over them barely touching. Now they decided to spill themselves all over the place.

Great.

Jazz smiled shortly and reached down to pick up few of them.

"Sorry", she said handing them over to me.

"…"

"Is this seat taken?" She asked pointing empty sofa in front of me. She was still holding my cards.

"Uh…"

"Good."

To her credit she didn't look awkward even one bit but sat down on the sofa. There we were, facing each other, only a little table between us.

"I saw you at the Diner the other day", she said looking at me with her big brown eyes. "What were you doing there?"

"Eating."

Maybe I should have taken few tips from Brian. He had managed to stay together for years with Justin after all. Pretty much everything would have been good now!

She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I mean, I uh – "

Oh, for God's sake. Get a grip!

"My – ",

What? Aunt-Debbie? Will do.

" – aunt works at the Diner and I go there pretty much every day after school."

"So, no homo?"

"Ungh."

_Sigh. _

"Good", she got up. "That would have been a shame."

And with that she walked past me disappearing into the crowd of other students. I blinked few times. What just happened? I was left there sitting in the crowded hallway holding the deck of cards. Few of them were still on the ground and few with her.

Where were the fatherly advices when you need them?

***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

It was a late Saturday night. I was hanging around at Dad's place watching his endless collection of James Dean movies. _Rebel without a Cause _was currently on and I looked closely as Jim Stark played his lines quietly on mute. Justin was laying half on top of me resting his legs on my lap. The air around the sofa was filled with heavy smoke as Justin occasionally took a breath through the rollie we were sharing.

Justin handed the spliff over to me once again and I inhaled my lounges full. The thick smoke filled my airways and made it impossible to breath for few seconds making me cough and eyes water. Justin chuckled lightly and snatched the dope from my hand.

"Hey, take it easy."

I sighed relaxing against the couch's pillows and stroked Justin's calf lazily. What? I always get a bit touchy when I'm high. At least we got James on TV so this wouldn't be so totally utterly…gay.

"So when's Brian coming back?"

Justin didn't take his eyes off of James's lips for a second. Maybe this was pretty gay after all.

"In a few days. Just called him earlier today, he seems busy."

I nodded to no one and kept tracking my fingers following the folds of Justin's jeans.

"Big deals to make but think about all the bacon he's gonna bring home."

Justin kicked me playfully and snickered.

"Nah, I'm more into sausages."

We fell into comfortable silence again, concentrating on the movie.

"God, that red shirt is so sexy…" Justin sighed longingly. "Gotta get Brian one of those."

I screwed my nose. "No gay fantasies in front of a kid, please."

Justin grinned and winked at me and I couldn't help but blush a little. This was too weird, maybe I should lay off the drugs for tonight. To think of it I felt kind of…not good. I guess mixing beer, pizza, Jägemeister and drugs wasn't such a bride idea. I closed my eyes tight to stop the room spinning in front of me. My forehead was suddenly damp with cold sweat which was crazy because I was feeling very hot.

I felt Justin's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?"

I shook my head dismissingly, no really paying attention to Justin. I didn't dare to open my mouth because I'd prefer keep the food inside my stomach, thank you very much. I _hated_ puking but right now I doubted I had an option.

"You were fine few minutes ago."

I tried to breathe deeply through my nose to calm my stomach down and get past the gag reflex but the smell of dope made me only feel worse.

"You better go to the bathroom. Brian's gonna kill both of us if there's as much as a spot on the sofa", Justin warned me. He hoisted me up by my arm. My legs were shaky for sitting for hours and I grabbed Justin's arm to not to end on my knees facing his crotch. _That_ would have been gay.

A chuckle escaped through my pursued lips.

"Don't know what the hell's so funny but try to get a grip, damn it", Justin muttered under his breath.

After I had puked my insides out and Justin had forced me to drink at least 10 gallons of water I curled up on the sofa pulling my legs protectively in front of my middle. My mouth tasted like acid even though I had backwashed it with mouthwash. My stomach was cramping uncomfortably causing sharp pain every time I moved. I felt like shit and wanted my Mom. Or Brian. Tears were welling up my eyes as I tried to chew on my lip to gain some control.

Oh yeah, you think I'm touchy when I'm high? You should see me coming down…

"How you feeling?" Justin sat next to me. I glared at the water bottle in his hand warily.

"Float-y."

"What the hell was that anyway? One minute we are joking around and the next you're hugging the toilet."

Shrug.

Justin sighed and sneaked his surprisingly long arm around my shoulders and tugged me up to sit so I was resting my torso against him. This wasn't Mom or Brian but he smelled nice and I could listen to his breathing when I snuggled closer under his embrace. He petted my hair absently.

"This is so gay", I croaked sleepily.

Justin giggled like he always did and his abdomen bouncing stirred my head.

"We missed the movie", he said matter-of-factly.

I cracked my one eye open to see the credits rolling on the screen.

"Naw, I've seen it about 100 times anyways."

"Me too, Brian doesn't think the new movies are worth watching so when I suggest we could see something else he looks at me like I've just stamped on his very heart and I have to give in."

"Like always."

"Yeah, like always."

Suddenly the conversation I had with Brian later comes back to me. Justin is biting his lower lip trying his best not to laugh out loud when I tell him how Brian tried to give me tips to charm girls. When I said what how I had responded Justin smiled nostalgically.

"God, I feel so old…"

"How do you think _Brian_ feels?!"

Justin sneered and tapped my head. I rose up a little to free him and flopped back down. Soon Justin was back with a spare blanket and a puffy pillow.

"You go to sleep, I'm gonna call your moms that you'll stay here for tonight. If I send you home looking like that Mel's gonna have my balls."

I nodded and pulled the warm comforting blanket over my shoulders. I listened to Justin move around the loft. He put a basket next to my head and couple bottles of water beside it. Next I know he bends down a bit and lands a soft good-night kiss on the top of my head.

Yup, it doesn't get any gayer than this.

***QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF*QAF***

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jazz looked at me unsure.

It was Sunday night so Debbie, Horvath, Michael, Ben, Ted, Mom, Mel, Brian, Justin and Emmett were having a big crowded loud family dinner at Debbie's. We were standing in front of Debbie's door trying our best to keep our toes unfrozen. It was snowing a little and Jazz was wearing a white beanie which was a bit too big for her. It made her big brown eyes look even bigger and more brown and I couldn't stop glancing at her every once in a while on our way to Debbie's.

I believe Brian would have preferred term 'eye-raping'.

"No, I'm not sure", I said honestly.

"But you think we should do this anyway?" Jazz grinned.

I took a deep breath and gripped her hand and before I could come to my senses I opened the door. It was nice and warm inside. The cozy smell of lasagna filled the house. All the people were _spilled_ around the living room and kitchen sitting wherever it happened to be available, munching garlic bread and dipping it to the meat sauce. Everybody was talking to everybody; few laughs were shared, someone grumbled at someone who had snatched their piece of bread and you could see Debbie's red wig bouncing here and there as she served people more food and drink.

I glanced at Jazz next to me still holding her hand. Her eyes went around the room taking in all the things going on. I bet as an only child she had never witnessed anything like this.

"There you are!"

We both startled a bit when Debbie suddenly appeared right in our faces capturing both of us in her tight bear hug. After gushing us against her breasts she released us still holding us with her hands.

"I thought you wouldn't come at all!"

"Wouldn't miss this, Deb."

Then she turned her eyes on Jazz and a mischievous grin spread all over her face.

"And who's this cutie? A girlfriend, huh?"

Suddenly all the murmuring was cut off in the room. I totally froze. My hand was spamming and fingers squeezed Jazz's palm. I didn't ever dare to look at her, sure to find her huge brown eyes full of mock because I was such a coward. I felt like a total tool as we were just standing there awkwardly.

And that was the moment Brian decided to open his god damn mouth.

"Is this the girl you were raping in your mind the other day?"

"Brian!" Justin hissed. He actually sounded a bit horrified of what his beloved, my dear father has just said.

"Gus, hon", Deb stepped in between Brian and me. She took all the mental daggers that were flying across the room. She reached her hand forward but I yanked my shoulder away from her touch. I pried my fingers off of Jazz's hand. I had never been this embarrassed in my life and was just about to turn on my heels and ditch the scene when Jazz tugged me back beside her. Her grip was surprisingly strong on my upper arm.

"Don't be a twat, Gus", she rolled her eyes. Then she turned to look at the dinner guests. "Hi, I'm Jazz, with two Zs, like the music. I'm a _friend _of Gus, nice to meet you all."

Then she flashed a smile so bright it could have taken out Justin 'the Sunshine' Taylor any day. At least for my opinion. Not that Justin didn't have a nice smile. Actually it was pretty cute when he – wait. Great, I'm going gay on my step-father? _Again?_

"A friend?" Brian said knowingly trying to hide his shit eating grin. And failing on it. On purpose.

"Yes, your son is very nice, Mr. Kinney", Jazz smiled sweetly. "It really shows how much hard parenting you have put on him _all these years_. Must be all that life experience you have behind you."

Ouch.

I didn't dare to say a word. One look at Brian's face was enough to tell me how close to home her comment had been. Now he felt like a shitty Dad _and_ old. He narrowed his eyes and I readied myself for the sharp wit that was about to cross Brian's lips. Then something unexpected happened. Suddenly his mouth started quivering as in he was trying to keep from grinning.

"Just make sure you use protection when you make my son a man."

If only the ground could have opened and swallowed me whole right at that moment. This family diner was a bad idea, I realized it now. A very bad idea. I should have known they couldn't behave themselves, they never did! In fact, I believe it was their life purpose to make my life miserable and embarrass the shit out of me. It was all conspiracy.

"You mean, when he's raping me?" Jazz asked.

"Okay", Mel pushed herself up from the couch. She gave Brian one of her infamous you-shut-your-cakehole-or-I-will-shut-it-for-you glares before turning to us smiling politely. Women had this creepy ability to change their looks in seconds. And moods too. Mel walked over to us – can't believe we were still standing in the hallway – and reached her hand to Jazz.

"I'm Mel, hi, Gus' other mom." Then she pointed behind her with her thumb. "You seem to know Brian, Gus' absent father figure, already."

Jazz chuckled and smiled to everyone as they were introduced. Mom gave her a hug and Justin changed few words about some art stuff which Jazz was into too. Jazz's face was worth of seeing when she shook hands with Emmett who was wearing his usual flame buoyancy with pride. Michael was already trying to sell comics to her and Ben asking about her future plans.

I took a few steps back as she was surrounded by people. They were like excited puppies; trying to smell her private parts and lick her face but Jazz didn't seem to mind. She answered patiently to the questions and looked genially interested in Ted's accountant gabbing. I was watching this scene in amaze few feet away.

Suddenly Brian was next to me.

"So, Jazz, huh? With two Zs, like the music", he said quietly watching as Debbie offered Jazz a bowl of lasagna and sat her on the couch between Emmett and Michael. She was engaged in conversation with Justin and didn't notice when Emmett sneaked her piece of bread. Michael reached out over her to wipe sauce off of Ben's chin with his napkin and she dodged out of the way without breaking her eye contact with Justin. Perhaps she would fit in better than I had thought as I saw her stealing some extra space on the couch from Emmett.

"Yeah, but you like jazz, right?"

"Occasionally."

"I'm still pissed at you, though."

"For what? I had to make sure she's up to this family so you wouldn't be wasting your time."

I sighed. "I guess. How did she do?"

Brian shrugged. "She's still here, isn't she?"

"You're right. She's really one of a kind."

Brian cleared his throat. I sensed there was something awkward he wanted to say. Or at least awkward for him.

"You think she's an outsider too?"

"Can't believe you actually remember that talk?" I frowned in surprise.

Brian captured me under his arm like he usually did to Michael. He didn't give me a kiss though. But it felt kind of nice there. I could smell his aftershave lingering. It was a little awkward pose and my back ached from it but Brian's arm was strong around my shoulders as he squeezed me against his side a bit tighter.

"I might not always be there for you", he whispered in my ear. "But I want you to know I love you. Always have, always will."

I smiled a little. Brian let go of my shoulders and went back to the living room. He didn't even bother to look for his food plate since it had been emptied ages ago but walked straight to Justin who was still intently sharing his thoughts with Jazz. They were interrupted though by Brian who griped Justin's face between his hands and kissed him right on his mouth. With tongue. Justin let out a quiet yelp of surprise but soon melt into Brian's touch and wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. I could see Jazz was a bit taken aback by the passionate scene played before her.

Finally Brian broke the kiss. Justin seemed to be a little out breath and flushed. No one was paying any attention to their little make out session but concentrated on finishing their meals and bugging the hell out of each other. Jazz's mouth hanged open a little. Apparently Brian had found his way to shut her up for a while. I watched suspiciously as Brian leaned closer to her to whisper something to her ear. I had no idea what he said but Jazz laughed a little and glanced at me eyes sparkling. She squeezed herself through the crowd and zigzagged her way back to where I was standing.

She stepped before me and took my face in her hands. The touch was light, yet sure. She let her gaze wander around my eyes falling down to my lips. I licked them nervously and gulped. I got a glimpse of Brian and Justin looking at us over Jazz's shoulder. I narrowed my eyes at them and Justin seemed to take the hint as he climbed on Brian's lap to continue what Brian had started.

"It's a good thing your dad's as gay as it gets", Jazz smiled at me. She was leaning closer and I could feel her warm basilica-ish breath on my lips. "Otherwise you would be sharing your future, rapist girlfriend with him."

And there, in Debbie's hallway, during the great Sunday lasagna feast, still wearing my jacket and shoes, I got my first kiss.

**The end. **


End file.
